Do You Believe?
by hippidyhoppidyhearts
Summary: When you visit a strange house, strange things can happen. Yeah, I know, bad summary, I am not very good at them. Whatever. Just read and review. That is all I ask of you!


Oh my god. Don't kill me. This is, like, the first story I've posted in forever. I'm sorry, I really am, it's just, I recently (and by recently I mean a couple months ago ._.), went back and read my stories. And was so embarrased. So, just ignore those (I'll probably delete them anyway). But, the good news is, I'm already working on the follow-up (kinda) of this one :D Woohoo! So, I plan to have that one up in a 1-2 month time frame. Huzzah! Now read, my darlings, READ!

We heard a popping noise. Our car lurched and there was dead silence inside the car. There was a slight whooshing sound on the outside of the car. Me, my friends Emily, Krystal, Mckenzie and Vienna were traveling around in a rural part of Europe, touring villages and such. It was the middle of the night, around 10:00, and we all were extremely tired. Our tour guide, Louis, slowly got out of the car to check the tires that we presumed had popped. About 5 minutes later, he peeked his head in and confirmed our worries. Our two front tires had blown out. He told us to get out of the car. Louis had chocolate brown hair, was average height, and was very chipper. We unbuckled our seatbelts, and hopped (more like sluggishly dragged), ourselves out of the car. Louis had a flashlight on and our headlights were on, so I could tell that we were on a small dirt road, surronded by dense trees. So dense in fact, that even when it was bright out, it would still look like nighttime under the thick covering of the trees. "Well", Louis said, "we only have one spare, and both our front tires are popped." We all groaned. "but, if I remember correctly, there is an old mansion 3 or 4 miles down the road."

"So, what you are saying is that we have to walk to the mansion and sleep there overnight?"

"Yes, now go." We all started at a slow pace down the gravelly road, using an electric lantern and a flashlight as our lightsources. Louis had decided to walk back to the small town, and said that he would be back in the morning with help. It took us about 1 hour before we finally reached an old mansion that looked good enough to stay in. As we walked up the long driveway that led to the entrance of the mansion, we observed that all the plants were overgrown, and the house needed a new coat of paint. It gave off an eerie aura, and everyone in the group looked uneasy as we slowly made our way up to the big door. "You guys", Emily said, her voice full of fear, "maybe we should just go back and sleep in the car." Emily was an average sized girl, skinny, with wavy dirty blonde, almost golden, hair.

"Heck no, I am not sleeping in that dirty van!", Krystal exclaimed.

"I agree, plus we would have to walk all the way back to the car. Not happening.", Mckenzie agreed. Krystal was also average height and weight with dark brown hair, the tips were dyed a bright pink. McKenzie was short and skinny with black hair. Krystal was also average height and weight with dark brown hair, the

"Ah, come on guys, stop arguing, lets just stay here for the night.", Vienna and I said. Vienna was average height, skinny, with black hair that was choppy at the ends. I was a bit taller than them, a little overweight and had shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Emily was out-voted, so we walked up to the gigantic front door and knocked on the heavy knocker. We could hear the banging echo throughout the old mansion. We waited a minute before we knocked again. Still no answer. So I decided to try to open the door. I turned the handle and it swung open with surprising ease. Almost as if someone pulled it open from the inside, beckoning us to come in. Must have been my imagination acting up again. We inched our way in, me being pushed in front of everybody else. "Anybody home?" I called into the almost never-ending darkness. No answer. I guess nobody is here after all. "Well, since no one is home, I guess we could just stay and sleep awhile.", Vienna said quietly. We all silently agreed.

"But we all have to stay in the same room. This place scares me.", Emily said, quivering. We nodded in agreement and quietly made our way up the wide staircase right as you walk in, me being pushed along first again. At the top of the staircase was a black hole of a corridor that seemed to go on forever. Our lantern only illuminated the first 4 doors, 2 on each side. We were sure there were more lying ahead, in the lonely darkness, just waiting to be discovered. This kind of dark was the kind of dark that looked like it had never seen the light of day. It was so dark up there, that without the lantern, we would not be able to see our hand right in front of our face. My hand shook as I approached the first of 4 doors. Thankfully, it was a bedroom with a huge, four post bed with a dark red velvetty covering over it and a beautifully carved wooden headboard. We were all so tired that we did not even care that we had to share a bed. We all fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows. We woke up sometime later, only to find Emily gone.

We searched the building for our friend Emily. By then, we had found lightswitches and turned the lights on. We were calling her name over and over until our vocal cords hurt and our voices were raspy and cracking. "Emily, Emily!", We yelled. It was as if she had just vanished like a drop of water on a burning hot sidewalk on a blistering sunny day. "Maybe she just stepped out for some fresh air. Where else would she be?", Krystal said, with an almost undetectable hint of doubt in her voice. We all hoped and prayed she was right. I mean she was definetley not in the house, she would have heard us by now. I saw the ancient and dusty grandfather clock on the way out. It read 5 o'clock in the morning. It would still be dark out, and I had left the lantern back in the bedroom, figuring we would not need it and, strangely, the flashlight was out of battery even though we hadnt touched it since we walked in. And soon, we would realize we wouldnt need them. "The door is jammed.", my voice shaking with fear as I said it. We all pushed against it as hard as we could, even threw ourselves against it.

"It is not gonna open, you guys.", Krystal said, starting to sound like she was going to panic.

"So we are stuck here in the middle of nowhere in this creepy house, Louis is gone to get help, and Emily is missing?", Vienna said with sheer terror creeping into her voice.

"Yep, but if Emily is outside, wouldn't she have heard us slamming against the door, I mean it was pretty loud.", McKenzie pondered, eyes widening with fear. If you said we gave eachother uneasy looks, it would have been the understatement of the year. We knew Emily, and that being said, knew she would not have set foot outside the door without someone there with her. What if Emily really had vanished, or was kidnapped? If she got kidnapped were the kidnappers still in the house? These were all questions bouncing around in my head when I realized we were trapped like caged animals at the zoo. We could not get free. I shared my quetsions aloud and we made our to the kitchen on the other side of the house on high alert. On our way back, I saw a door that I swore wasn't there before. I stealthily made my over to it, my remaining comrades following close behind. I quickly and silently turned the handle and the door creaked open. You could only see the first two steps of a stair cas that led down to somewhere because it was as balck as pitch in there. I stepped down on the first step and felt the walls on both sides of me for lightswitches, But there was nothing there. So I started to feel the cold, dank air in front of me. I felt a string-type thing and tugged on it and a small light at the bootom of the stairs flickered on. It just barely lit up the basement-type room, and around the perimeter it was very dark. I then continued my descent. When I reached the third step the odor hit me. It was very strong, and did not smell good either. It smelled strangely familiar. I could not really put my finger on it, but it was overwhelming. But I continued anyway. When I reached the bottom step, something was not quite right. I pushed that thought out of my head. I was about to take a step forward when something stopped me. My uneasy feeling had been replaced with a sense of not being alone in this room. Of course, Krystal came down with me, she was the only one brave enough to follow me. So technically, I was not alone, but I felt another, third, presence. At this point, I braced myself for anything. And as if on que, a ragged, young looking woman crawled out of one of the dark corners on all fours, and scrambled to her feet. I did not look twice before I pushed Krystal out of the way and was sprinting up the steps. I never did look back, but somehow knew she had gotten Krystal. I almost thought that it was Emily chasing us, but, no, she looked way different. She looked more like... me. The same build, the same hair, eyes. But she had blood all around her mouth. I reached the top of the steps and yelled at McKenzie and Vienna to run as fast as they could away from this place. We reached the door, and slammed our bodies against it again, and I felt it move a little bit. We did it again, and the door swung open, but by then I could hear her heavy footfalls coming our way, and we bolted out the door and ran even faster than we had before. About halfway to the gate, she was closing in on us. McKenzie stumbled and fell about 20 feet away from freedom. I almost turned around and pulled her up, but my legs would not let me change directions. I could hear her screams of bloody murder. Those sounds, I will never forget. "I am so sorry, McKenzie, Krystal, and Emily!", I yelled back up the driveway. I think the lady stopped chasing us when McKenzie fell, but we continued running anyway. Thankfully, Louis was just about 5 miles away and picked us up. After a short rest, he brought us to the authorities and we told them our story.

That was 3 years ago today. I am living out my life sentence in prison. Vienna was released on good behavior. She was only charged with being an accessory to murder, and got 5 years. I think they are going to transfer me to a house of the Criminally Insane, though, because after they put me behind bars for the murders of McKenzie, Krystal, and Emily, well, I wasn't "right" anymore. And I just got worse and worse everyday. My senses are dulled to almost none, like a madmens', and I was lost my picture of reality. My picture of reality was no longer of the "outside" world, were everybody is "normal" and "happy", but of my walls in my cell that I just sit and stare at all day, everyday. But that is okay because I know you know that I didn't kill them. That I wasn't the lady who jumped out of the corner and killed them. I know you believe me. I know you know that the only reason I am here is because Vienna and I's DNA was the only ones they found besides Emily, Krystal, and McKenzies'. You do believe me, right? Or maybe I am the murderer, I do not know. Maybe what happened back there at that old mansion that day, never did happen. Maybe it was just a dream of mine. Maybe it was an alternate ending to my saga that my mind had created so I was not guilty. Maybe I did comit murder that day. I do not know. But now they are telling me that they have to remove an "unidentified" metal object from my innards so they can save my digestive system. Well, I say unidentified. I only just rememberd Emily had a pacemaker. But you believe me, don't you?

Well, what did you think? Leave a review and tell me! Pretty please!

I guess it is goodbye for now! Adios muchachos (I'm sure that's not how you spell that, but whatever.)


End file.
